


Temper temper

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and Angel attend an anger management course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper temper

Title: Temper temper  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Angel  
Word Count: 1,649  
Rating: R

AU after _To Shanshu in LA_

**Temper temper**

 

I crumpled the piece of paper up in my hand, muttering something under my breath. While I’d admit that my temper had been very short over the past few months, I had a perfectly reasonable explanation why. My damn hand had been cut off. That was more than enough to make a guy want to lash out at anyone.

“I don’t need any fucking anger management classes.” I threw the paper at the trash can and missed. Stupid damn left hand that wouldn’t always do what I wanted. My muttering was now mixed with a lot of swearing. It made a huge monster of a guy pause to look at me. I shot him a look and he scurried into the room.

And of course the class had to be at night. It’s just what I needed after sitting in court all day dealing with a stupid attorney that shouldn’t even be up against someone like me. I’d never seen someone blow a case that badly before. I didn’t even have to try to tear it to shreds, she did it all by herself.

Sighing, I started to walk towards the door and someone bumped into me. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going, asshole?”

The voice was very familiar and my nose wrinkled as I smelled hair gel. Oh hell no. “What, you don’t get enough of me in parking lots and alleys; you have to track me down inside of public buildings now?” Some big bad vampire he was. I spat at his shoe.

“Lindsey.”

The way he said my name made me want to just whirl around and shove him up against the wall just to show that I was so utterly tired of the bullshit he put me through. “Angel.” It came out with more venom than I usually had and his eyes widened a tiny bit.

“For your information, Cordelia thought that these classes might be helpful.”

He was going to be in my class? No way was I going to let that happen. “Find another damn class.”

“Excuse me?” He took a couple steps closer, curling his hands into fists.

My own hand was clenched tightly enough that I could feel my nails digging into my palm. “You heard me, gel-brain. I said, find another fucking class. My boss paid for me to be here and you’re not going to screw it up.”

Angel was close enough to hit now. “She already paid, Lindsey. I’m not leaving. Now get out of my way and let me find a seat.”

“Fuck you. I was here first, I go through first.”

As I started to walk forward, he grabbed for my arm. I managed to dodge and stuck my tongue out as I passed through the doorway first. Take that, asshole!

I sat down in the first empty seat I found and was not happy when he sat next to me. “That was real mature, Lindsey.”

“I try.” I was going to say something else when the instructor came into the room.

Once he started talking, I toned his voice out. The guy had the same horrible run-on habit that one of my literature professors in college used to have. It was nothing but boring sentence after boring sentence with few pauses and all done in a monotone that made me want to stick a pencil up my nose just so I could be distracted by the pain.

Angel looked just as bored as I was. I started pretending to take notes. When Angel saw what I’d written down, he growled something under his breath. “Mr. uh... Angel? Is there a problem?”

“No sir, just clearing my throat.” He sat up straighter, but not before shooting me a look.

I added a long coat with the word ‘swish’ next to a couple of little lines on my sketch of ‘Gel-Brain, the Idiot Vampire’. The fangs looked like a pair of buck teeth and I even stuck in a couple of ‘duh’s’. Then I pushed it off the edge of my desk in Angel’s direction. “Whoops.”

He picked it up and I counted to five in my head. Then I heard part of his desk splinter as he sank his fingers into the wood. A big smile crossed my face. Then the paper was wadded up and hit me in the back of the head when the instructor was turned around.

I started to throw my pencil in his direction, but the instructor was moving away from the board and I ended up scratching my ear with it instead. Angel snickered.

“Now, I’d like to have two of you come up and help me with a demonstration. What about you two?” He pointed at the two of us.

I wanted to tell him that this was a bad idea and to pick Bubba Joe the mammoth behind me, a guy that stunk like left-over fishsticks, but Angel was already getting to his feet, issuing me a challenging look. Who am I to turn down a challenge?

We got up in front of the rest of the class and I licked my lips. “Now, Mr. Angel, I want you to bump into Mr. McDonald and then show the proper way to deal with the situation.”

He moved towards me and his shoulder collided with mine. “Whoopsie.”

It was his fucking tone that made me snap. ‘Whoopsie’, my ass. I forgot about the instructor and the rest of the class. Instead of saying it was my fault and that I hadn’t been watching where I’d been going, I punched him in the kidneys as hard as I could with my fake hand. The blow traveled up to my shoulder, making my arm go numb for a moment.

Angel spun around and threw me up against the wall, grabbing me by the throat. “You’re not playing nice, lawyer boy.”

“Since when do I ever place nice?” His fingers started to tighten and I brought my knee up into his groin.

The instructor was trying to keep the rest of the class under control, but it was a losing battle. I heard Bubba Joe yell that he had fifty bucks on the short guy. Someone took the bet while others started to place wagers on Angel.

We went back and forth, exchanging blows and at one point, I hit my back on the corner of one of the desks. It hurt like a son of a bitch and I saw stars. “Fuck! Watch the desks asshole; I want to be able to fucking move tomorrow.”

“You could just give up you know. You aren’t going to win.” He threw a punch at my head and I ducked. Angel’s fist hit the blackboard, cracking it down the middle. Then he paused. “The cops are coming, we need to leave.”

The moment the class heard about police, they scattered like those little pieces of fluff on a damn dandelion. I backed away from him slowly, clutching my ribs. “You need a ride?”

“Are you offering me one, Lindsey?” His eyebrow arched.

“What did I just say? I know I didn’t hit you hard enough to damage your hearing.” I rolled my eyes and limped towards the door. Then I stopped and grabbed the paper that had bounced off of my head earlier. I liked the drawing; it could go on my desk at work or something.

“Yeah, I could use one. I think you pulled something.” He rubbed his hand on his inner thigh. “That hand of yours is deadly. What the hell is it made out of, brick?”

I snorted as I lead him out into the parking lot. We watched the police go running into the building to find the instructor. “I don’t think we passed the class.”

Angel stared at me for a second before laughing. “No Lindsey, I don’t think we did.”

I wondered if they would call my boss to complain. Since no one had been hurt other than the two of us and I didn’t see charges being pressed on either side, they’d let it go.

He slid into the passenger seat. “How good are you at making fake documents? I need to show Cordelia something that says I passed, even if I didn’t. Otherwise I’ll have to sit through that crap again.”

“Something like that? It’s easy. I can do it at my place.” I thought about what I just said. “That’s if you want to come back to my place.”

“I take it you have enough bandages for both of us?” He wiped his fingers over a split in his lip.

“I have enough to fill a medical supply store. I had to start buying in bulk after I met you.” I pulled out of the parking lot and started in the direction of my apartment.

“In case you didn’t notice, I have a little problem with my temper.” He grinned at me.

I matched it with one of my own. “No shit? I think I might have the same problem.”

“We should take a class or something.” He snickered.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Angel! Think it would work?” My stomach was starting to ache from holding the laughter inside.

“Maybe we could get drunk instead. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds much better than being in a stuffy classroom near a guy that stinks like fishsticks.” I made a face.

“Hey, I don’t stink!” He smacked me in the arm so I smacked him back.

“I wasn’t talking about you, asshole.”

Angel growled something and I hit the brakes, sending him into the dashboard. “Not in the fucking truck while I’m driving, okay? We do it at the apartment or in the shower or something.” The look on his face made me smirk. “Deal?”

“Deal. Now get this truck back on the road.”

“You don’t have to lose your temper, Angel.”

“Fuck off, Lindsey.”


End file.
